The instant invention relates generally to wrenches and more specifically it relates to a quick rotation wrench.
Numerous wrenches have been provided in prior art that are adapted to manipulate nuts and bolts. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,343,692; 3,550,486 and 4,406,186 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.